Emi's Caravan
by Sichae
Summary: Friends Emi and Isamu form a caravan to spite their parents. On this trip they find love, friends, and enemies. Will they ever return home safely or will all these new obstacles force them to stop? Read and find out.
1. Beginning

HAHA: I'm doing a Final Fanasy Crystal Chronicles fic. Take that. It's unmapped territory. and since the player makes the Characters, I don't have to say I don't own them. Wait I dont own any of the races.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Since the beginning of time, there had been a Shouki that covered the earth. The Gaia was poisoned by this gas, and from the poisoned lifestream, sprung vile creatures that terrorized the townsfolk. When the world was in its darkest hour, four friends struck out on a journey. The Crystal Caravan as they would later be called, comprised of a Yuke, Clavat, Selkie, and a Lilty went in search of an end to the Shouki. Natural light flowed from them and warded off the Shouki. Venturing all over the world, they never found a way to stop it. But they were under pressure, every day more people were dying from it. Defeated phsically and emotionally they returned to their home lands. A miraculous event took place when they returned home. There natural barrier eminated for one last time before it was pulled from them. The power of their inner light condensed into four Crystals placed around the world. These four Crystals framed out a field that protected the towns from the Shouki and the monsters.  
  
Every year, the towns gather their finest warriors and send them out to find more Myrrh to replenish the Crystals. They carried a chalice that could contain the Myrrh, until it was to be brought to the Crystal.  
  
In the far off village of Sin, a young girl was born to the mayor's family. This child was of Clavat and Selkie descent. Possessing the resilience of the Clavats and the agility of the Selkies, no one knew how this girl would shape the futures of everyone. They named this girl, Emi.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fifteen years later, Emi had grown into a beautiful woman. Her waist length hair, was a bluish black, the Selkie in her shown through. She was very athletic and intelligent. After training with the elders and her father, Emi was ready to go out with the Caravan. She had only one friend, his name was Isamu. His father was the town blacksmith, so Isamu got weapons for free. Emi and Isamu had only known each other for a year, they met in school. Isamu was shunned because of him being a Selkie, which caused his blue hair. Emi fond him on the brink of death and decided to be his friend. Their relationship had grown very strong since then. Isamu was a Pure-Selkie with dark blue hair. He was especially fast. He was the resident paperboy in the village. Every morning he got up and delivered the village news. He slowed down around Emi's house, and waited for her to come to the balcony and greet the day. His agility was only outdone by his intelligence.  
  
"Emi, dear," her mother called, "wake up."  
  
"Please," Emi cried into her pillow, "five more minutes."  
  
"But, today is the day," her mother traipsed up the stairs, "get up!"  
  
Her mother broke down the door and ripped off Emi's covers. Her body sprang to full attention and she nearly fell out of her bed. "I'm up."  
  
"Your clothes are at the bottom of the stairs," her mother said, "hurry, Isamu can't wait forever."  
  
Emi remebered that Isamu was her partner and celebrated in her head. She hobbled down the stairs and picked up her chain mail and plate armor. "What every girl needs," she thought sarcastically. Her mallet was slung over the crest of the door. She reached for it and fell flat on her face and rolled down the stairs. She crashed out the front door and rooled into Isamu's leg. Realizing she was half nake, she blushed and scurried back inside. She suited up while cying in her head, "I hope he didn't see anything." Her mom grabbed her mallet and handed it to her.   
  
"Remember, tomorrow is your birthday, you'll be sixteen," her mother said, "I want you to act like a proper young lady."  
  
"Ok Mom," Emi's face was burning red, "I'll try."  
  
"That's my girl," her mother planted a kiss on her forehead.  
  
Emi walked to the town square. She took her hand kercheif, and scoured her forehead, rubbing it raw. She was embarrassed that she was still being treated like a child. She halted right in front of Isamu.  
  
He looked at her and smiled, "How are you? What happened to your forehead?"  
  
"I'm fine. It's just my mom. She doesn't understand that I'm not her little girl anymore," her temper was flaring until she heard his voice.  
  
"My Dad won't le me leave the nest just yet," Isamu laughed. Emi noticed he was rubbing his shoulder, where his father probably grabbed it too hard.  
  
They grabbed their packs and Emi balanced the chalice on her head.   
  
"Let's leave this place," Emi said.  
  
"Let's start our adventure," Isamu's calm voice spoke.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If you didn't read the summary: the format will play out like this. This chapter is a future event. Now I will go back, to how these two met and go from there. 


	2. Flashback

Disclaimer: READ THE BOTTOM OF THE LAST CHAPTER IF YOU GET LOST. I don't own anything from the mind of a japanese man. At least I don't think I do.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The moon swelled over the last months. The mist hung around the field, where the corn grew. The Shouki held at bay, by the Crystal. Moonlight stode across the field, playing across the mist. Dancing lights thrown everywhere. A young girl sat on her window sill, holding her stuffed moogle and rocked back and forth. Her stereo was spouting out her favorite band, Catch 22. Humming along, she closed her eyes. The moon rushed into her room and lit everything. She stood up and walked to her door. The light shone on her waist length blue hair, the mark of a Selkie. She stared at the mirror on her door, her black eyes peering into the infinite depths of her soul. Walking to her desk, she tripped over a book on her floor. She picked it up, it read, "Emi's Diary." Emi placed it on her desk, and heard her mother flip on the hall light. Emi ran and jumped into bed, as her mother looked in.  
  
The sun lazily rose and shattered the darkness. The light fell across Emi's eyes and she wrapped in her blanket tighter. Her mother walked in and ripped off her sheets. She flopped onto the floor, with a torrent of pillows and stuffed animals.   
  
"Get up," her mother shouted, "you have to go to school."  
  
"Don't worry," Emi called from underneath a mountain of moogles and cactuars, "I won't be late again."  
  
Her mother slammed the door, just to make sure Emi hadn't fallen asleep. Emi walked to her closet and picked out her normal clothes, a raggedy shirt and her favorite skirt. She dressed and went to breakfast. When she sat down, her eyes fell on an empty chair across from her.  
  
"Where's dad?" Emi asked.  
  
"He has to be at the shop early this week," her mother replied.  
  
Her eyes landed on her plate. A pile of kippers along with some toast. She started to drool. She loved fish. Her eyes traced the table for her fork, but she was distracted. A boy ran past her front door, being chased by three others. Emi forgot about him and returned to her breakfast. When her plate was clean, she could barely walk. She watched the clock, it read 8 o'clock.  
  
"Damn," she thought, "I'm gonna be late. Bye mom."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She ran to school. She was a natural born runner, the Selkie rose out more. She turned the corner and a crowd had massed in her route. She tried to push her way through, but was unsuccessful. She jumped to the roof to avoid everyone, and sprinted towards school. She tripped on a shingle and rolled off the roof. Her head slammed into a rock and she got right up without an afterthought, this was her Clavat side. Finally making it to school, she stormed to her first class, Math. An hour later of mind-numbing lecturing, she ran to her favorite class, Physical Education.   
  
Today, they were training with weapons. Emi jumped for joy. She found her friends huddled in the corner, whispering. They were talking about the new kid in school. Apparently he was a Selkie named Isamu, but didn't act like one. He tried to hide his constant bruises from everyone, along with his blue hair.   
  
"He's so pathetic," the Yuke laughed, "he tries to hide his hair, so he doesn't get beat. Everyone knows that there has neve been a male Selkie here. Society mandated, that male Selkies were to feminine with blue hair."  
  
"I know, why doesn't he just dye it," the Lilty piped up, "then at least he can belong."  
  
"Maybe he doesn't want to belong," Emi said, "maybe he wants to go against the flow."  
  
(That's awesome. A male Selkie.) Emi thought.  
  
Emi ran to the weapon rack and grabbed her signature mallet. Right then, a boy ran into the gym. He had blue hair. He darted across the gyn with finess, while three Clavats ran after him. Emi snuck past the crowd of spectators and ran after them. She chased them into an empty classroom. The Clavats took turns pounding on him. One of the Clavat's hands, was covered in blood. Emi ran in an pounced upon the bloody Clavat. She pulled back her fist and drove it into his face, knocking him out. She picked up his body and threw it at the Clavat holding a shard of glass. The glass flew across the room and shattered on the ground. The third Clavat got up and started swinging his fists. Emi whipped out her mallet and cracked it over his head. She threw their bodies out the door and pulled the fire alarm.  
  
"Are you all right," Emi asked Isamu.  
  
Isamu replied, "I am now."  
  
"Why didn't you fight back?" Emi asked as she nursed his wounds.  
  
"Violence always leads to more Violence," Isamu was calm, "plus, my heart won't let me fight."  
  
"What?" Emi was confused.  
  
"Three years ago, I got into a fight with this kid and ended up killing him," Isamu told her, "that is why I fear confrontation now. Since then, I've mellowed out and am in a permanent state of tranquility."  
  
"If any one threatens you or picks on you," Emi pledged, "tell me. I'll take car of them."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A friendship was forged that day. Ever since then, Isamu trained with Emi, to control his strength. In turn, Isamu taught Emi values and control over her emotions. There friendship was unlike any other. In the fact that it felt, like that they had known each other all their lives.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now I will go back to the future. I went back to explain more about Emi and Isamu. now that you know how they became friends I can proceed with the story.  
  
UPDATE: I decided to take this in a new direction. I'll explain how their last days of school went before they go on their Journey. 


	3. Trouble

Disclaimer:If any one has lost a child, try R. Kelly or Micheal Jackson. Du isst meine schreiben. Ich werde dich essen. (If you eat my writing, I will eat you) :) I don't own SquareEnix's children.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Emi rolled over and looked at her alarm clock, it was 12 o'clock. (Damn, I missed school) She walked downstairs, and heard her parents talking, rather loudly, and her father ran out the door. Emi ran back to her room, sat down on her bed, and cried. She was going through a rough patch in her life. Her father was gone almost all of the time, and her parents were always fighting when he got back. Emi sat in the bathroom and looked in the linen closet for some tissues. When she found them, she pulled them out, and a pack of razor blades fell down. She gazed at the sharpened pieces of metal. She reached out for one, then heard her mother call her to dinner. She walked out of the bathroom, thinking of what she was about to do. She stared at her plate throughout dinner, while her parents bickered back and forth. Her tears fell down her face and stained her potatoes with black mascara. Her father ran to her side.  
  
"What's wrong," her father asked, "why are you crying?"  
  
"SHUT UP," Emi screamed as high as her voice would carry, "GET AWAY FROM ME. I'M SICK OF THIS FAMILY"  
  
Emi pushed her father away and ran to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her. She looked into the mirror. Her tears were staining her face, as they ran down. Her black eye's sparked with anger. She turned around and picked up the razor from the floor. She rolled up her sleeve and pressed it to her skin. The sensation was agonizing. Her pain and sorrow was leaking from her wound. She grabbed a towel and pressed it firmly to the gash. She grabbed some band-aids and sealed up the wound. Just then, she heard a knock on the window, it was Isamu. She opened it for him, his calm exterior unaware of what happened. She jumped to him and clutched his warm body. Her tears were running into his jacket. She collapsed to her knees. Isamu kneeled down, to gaze into her eyes. He pierced her soul and grabbed her hand. His warmth was escaping into her, her blood was still trickling out.  
  
"Come with me," Isamu whispered, "everything is all right."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He brought her to the roof and wrapped her in his blanket. He apparently was sleeping outside. His little nest was comfortable. He tended to her wound, his father was an apothecary. He wrapped some herbs in gauze and tied it firmly to her forearm.  
  
"Why would you do that to yourself?" Isamu asked, with a hint of concern in his voice, "You don't need to cut, to relieve pain. If you ever need help, just come to me."  
  
"My parents were fighting again," Emi cried into Isamu's chest, "I just can't take it anymore. I want them to stop."  
  
"I went through the same thing," Isamu said, "my parents split up eventually and I'm fine now. They just needed time apart."  
  
"I don't want my parents to split," Emi cried, "I want everything to be ike it was, when I was a kid."  
  
"It's all right," Isamu replied, "if they ever do, I'll be there for you. You can count on it."  
  
She looked at him and smiled. Her tears had turned his shirt black, and her face was darkened. Isamu ran inside his house quickly and grabbed a new shirt, along with a towel. He jumed back to the roof and handed her the towel. She grabbed the towel and wiped off her face. While her eyes were covered, Isamu changed quickly, before she could see him. They gazed upon the stars and laughed together. They agreed to start a journey tomorrow, not for Myrrh, but for no reason at all. As they looked upon the celestial screen, Emi fell asleep in Isamu's arms. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun danced across the horizon, and first hit the Crystal. Light shone throughout the town. Isamu's roof was bare and a chalice was missing from Emi's house. Isamu and Emi set out to see the River Belle. They would return, when they felt their parents had suffered enough. As far as Emi's parents knew, Emi was still in the bathroom. Isamu's father fought with him the night before, and kicked him out.  
  
They stopped at the school to pick up weapons, in case they came into trouble. No one knew where they were. No one saw them leave. Emi hoped, that her parent's would calm down, by the time she got back.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chap 3 end. This might be wierd, but Im listening to The Darkness, right now. I hoped you liked it. 


	4. Truth

Disclaimer: I am all too happy. I am listening to the greatest band ever, Catch 22. It is playing against a very good movie, Perfect Blue. And My parents won't be home for 2 days. I am at peace. I don't think I own SquareEnix's products, but, there was that one time...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isamu and Emi stopped under a tree. The tree was outlandishly tall, compared to the fields surrounding it. The vast oceans of wheat and barley, swayed with every stray breeze. Controlled by fate. They were on their way to Marr's Pass, but they were sidetracked, by a wandering magician. Emi sat before the magician, Isamu to the right of him.   
  
The magician passed a black orb, between his hands. Isamu tracked his every movement, watching every thing. Isamu noticed part of the ball, sticking out from the man's hand.  
  
"I can see the ball," Isamu pointed out, "you're not too good, now are you. Oh, how the weak-minded are fooled."  
  
"Shut up, Isamu," Emi glared at him, "you're ruining it."  
  
"It's all in fun and games, isn't it?" Isamu retorted, "I have to point out the obvious, then I can exert some control."  
  
Emi stomped off to Marr's Pass, alone. Isamu ran after her, trying to keep pace with her. She picked up speed, and left a trail of blazing brush, in her wake. Isamu jumped into the air, and crashed down, in front of her. She smiled, and grabbed his hand. They ran towards the village on Marr's Pass. The Minor Crystal of Marr's Pass, was sufficient enough to ward off the mist, from the town. The mayor stepped behind it, his body amplified. The rustic town, a tightknit neighborhood. Isamu and Emi walked to the left and came upon a set of stairs. They traipsed down the stairs, and came upon a hole in the wall. They crouched down and crawled in.  
  
They found a lavishly decorated room. A beautiful plush rug, that led to a fireplace. Upon the mantle, sat pictures of different creatures. Out of nowhere, a ball of fur, crashed into Isamu's head. He fell down, onto the rug and laid unconscious. Emi ran to his side, and rubbed his bruised head. She pressed her hand to his skull, and used a Blizzard stone, to heal his wound. He awoke shortly, grabbed the pile of fur on the ground. Isamu threw the fur into the fire, and it sprang to life. A fireball shot across the room, and hit Isamu in the arm, and burned off his shirt sleeve. Isamu grabbed the creature, and shook it violently. The tiny furball exploded, into a million pieces.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" Emi screamed, "how could you do that, to a poor defenseless animal."  
  
"The little shit almost took off my arm," Isamu said, "it was odd though, you have to admit."  
  
Just then all of the tiny furballs came together, and created a whole moogle. The short white creature, flopped onto the ground. His red bobble, wiggled about and beat on Isamu's leg.  
  
Isamu kicked it into the air, grabbed it, and brought it to eye-level.  
  
"KUPO," the moogle cried, "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME, KUPO."  
  
Isamu dropped the moogle, to the ground. Isamu grabbed Emi's hand, and "guided" her out of the moogle's house. He ran into the blacksmith's house, and grabbed a towel, to cover his arm. Emi turned to him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wait," Emi said, puzzled, "what is that, on your arm?"  
  
Isamu replied, "Nothing," and ran outside. He charged off into the south, and Emi followed. She found him, lying next to a waterfalled-river. She snuck up on him, and ripped off the towel. Emblazoned on Isamu's arm, were hundreds of scars and bruises.  
  
"What are those from?" Emi asked.  
  
"They're nothing," Isamu shouted, "just leave me alone."  
  
"Tell me," Emi's voice carried into the silence, "I will listen. I won't tell anyone."  
  
"I can't tell you," Isamu's eyes started to water, "I haven't told anyone, and I have to keep it inside."  
  
"It's not good to bottle your emoti-" Emi started.  
  
"My father beats the shit out of me, every night," Isamu yelled out, "there are you happy. My dad takes out his anger upon me. My mom couldn't take it anymore, and left me alone with him. Every day when he comes home, he will just start pummeling me and yelling at me. It's all my fault, I get in his way."  
  
"No, it's not your fault. Don't you ever think that," Emi cried "why haven't you told anyone?"  
  
"I don't want anyone to help me, I'll never be able to repay them if they helped," Isamu's voice returned to it's normal calmness, "I don't anyone to worry about me. I can handle this myself."  
  
Emi turned away, to hide her tears. All along, Isamu had been there for her. She wanted to comfort him, but she didn't know how. She leaned over and embraced him.  
  
"I will always be there for you," Emi whispered into his ear, "if we can depend on each other, then nothing can hurt us."  
  
A drop of rain, speckled Isamu's face. He smiled and hugged her back. His tears, flowing out of his eyes, dropped onto her coat. They held each other next to the waterfall. They remained there, until nightfall.  
  
"I think we should go home tomorrow," Emis said, "I think that they have settled down by now."  
  
Isamu remembered, that it had been three days. Emi's parents were probably worried about her. The moon strode into existence. It's light shone upon them. They looked deep into each other's eyes. They leaned together, and a kiss formed in the silhouette of the moon.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End Chap 4. No moogles were harmed during the making of this chapter, except when I was testing, if they do really explode. They do explode, but they don't go back together. Moment of Silence for the forgotten moogle. 


	5. Black Haired Clavat

Disclaimer: Sorry it has been so long but I'm back. I had moved my poetry and in the process, I had posted a non-story, and had my Upload access denied. But now I have it back so I will update.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The night before remained vivid in Isamu's mind, as he and Emi walked toward Altifaria, hand in hand. Emi was playfully skipping ahead, and pulling Isamu's arm. They arrived in the city, and were surprised to see what was the behold. The city had appeared to have been built around the crystal. The sun shone through the Crystal, splashing light to every corner and nook.  
  
The light had found it's way to a small restaurant, in the corner of the city. Large letters had spelled out "The Octopus" on top of the restaurant. A large octopus was slung over the roof. A bunch of Yukes were running the restaurant. A tall Yuke strode over to Emi and Isamu and guided them in.  
  
"So you'd like some of our fine cuisine," the Yuke waiter said as he sat them down, "might I suggest the Tivo with Goblin meat sauce."  
  
"Ok, I'll take that and she will have-," Isamu started.  
  
"I'll have three of those and four whole fish, raw, and a diet soda" Emi seemed to have been possessed by her stomach.  
  
"All right, I'll be back with your food," the Yuke said, and trotted away.  
  
"I have to use the bathroom, okay?" Emi told Isamu.  
  
"Your business is none of my business," Isamu said cheerfully.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Emi walked through the crowd and saw a woman glaring at her. This woman was about thirty adn was amazingly stunning. Emi walked into the bathroom and walked towards the farthest stall. She finished and walked to the sink, to wash her hands, and an old lady walked in. This woman was holding a basket full of mints, and she offered one to Emi. Emi grabbed one, and popped it into her mouth. She reached for the towels and collapsed to the ground. Her head hit the floor with a sickening crack, and blood streamed from her brow.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Emi awoke in an alley, she was tied to a dumpster. Four people started to walk towards her, one of them was recognizable. It was the woman from the restaurant. She walked towards Emi and grabbed her head by her chin.   
  
"You are quite the beautiful girl," the woman exclaimed, "yet I, am far more beautiful than you. Your beauty comes not within comparison, of the amazingly beautiful Kimi."  
  
"Here, here, hail Kimi, the most beautiful woman in the world," a boy to her right exclaimed. This boy had black hair and was holding a shield, a Clavat.  
  
"Good Boy, Ryo," Kimi said and cackled.  
  
The other two guys were indistinguishable, yet they were madly gazing at Kimi. Under her spell of beauty, they were at her full command. she commanded them forth to untie her, and Ryo brought forth a flask.  
  
"Here you go, Kimi," Ryo said bashfully, as he handed her the flask and backed away.  
  
Kimi walked towards Emi and tossed the flask between her hands.   
  
"Do you know what this is?" Kimi asked, yet before Emi could answer, Kimi said, "this is a flask. A simple device used to carry certain fluids. This one, however, was forged by the greatest blacksmith. this falsk, has the abiltiy to steal anything I command, from a person's entity. How do you like it? I noticed you in the restaurant, and knew that I needed your beauty, so I will steal it."  
  
"You can't, I won't let you," Emi said as she thrashed about.  
  
The moon came into view and Emi's face was illuminated, and Ryo could not take his eyes off of her. He walked towards her and with his sword, struck the chain apart.  
  
"Why do you betray me?" Kimi shouted, "Tie her back up, you two."  
  
The two guys walked forth, bet were fell to the ground, with two sickening cracks of a mallet. Isamu appeared from the shadows, with his mallet in hand, and his other hand holding a basket full of mints. He went towards Ryo, planning to pummel him, but Emi ran to stop him.  
  
"You can't hurt him," Emi pleaded, "he saved me."  
  
"All right, but I will deal with this woman, is that all right?" Isamu asked Emi. Before he could answer Kimi came back into the conversation.  
  
"HAHA you think that you can beat me?" Kimi laughed, "you are wasting your time. I will leave now, but I will be back. You were lucky this time, whench"  
  
Isamu ran to Emi's side and hugged her. Ryo looked at them and started to pace away, but Isamu ran to him.  
  
"Thank you, for helping Emi," Isamu shook Ryo's hand, "I owe you."  
  
"It is all right, I was just helping her out," Ryo said, "my name is Ryo, I am the son of the blacksmith that crafted that flask. That is the only reason why she hired me, she didn't love me. My father died shortly after she took me, and I couldn't destroy that flask. I have nothing left now."  
  
"Feel free to come with us, we are returning home," Emi said, "we can get you a house in our village. Or you can join our Caravan, if you want."  
  
"That sounds good," Ryo said, "but I can't join your Caravan, for I am a part of one already. I am sorry."  
  
"It is all right," Isamu said. I samu noticed that Ryo was staring intently at Emi. Yet he disregarded this, under his breath he muttered, "What is the worst that could happen?"  
  
They set off home, unknowing that a great battle was just upon the horizon. This battle would shape the future of the Caravan.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End Chap 5  
  
Again I am sorry for not updating in a while, but I wasn't feeling up to it. I will continue to write. And I am hoping that i will get more reviews. Thanks to Cheiri Blossom for ideas of this chapter. 


	6. Recollections

Disclaimer: Technically, this is not a disclaimer. It is actually an Author's Note, but I am to accustomed to Disclaimer, to change would be futile. Hello Everyone. Darn, I was going to write sometihng, but I think I will let you guys squirm for a while. I wouldn't want to ruin the story. PS, if You have any friends or people, that you think would like this, tell them. I would love to get my inbox clogged with Reviews one day. Thank you for your time, and now, our Feature Presentaion. PSS =sequence within a sequence, -=new sequence  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Emi, Isamu and Ryo, sat around a table, in a bar. Planning out their next move, so as to not run into any unsavory characters. Across the bar, a flask of light caught Isamu's eyes, and he walked to wards the door. A tall man, with long silver hair walked in, he had a long trail of shimering steel following him. He sat down at the table next to the door, and ordered his drink. Five minutes later, he had drank a mug, full of what seemed to be blood. He got up, and stopped in front of Isamu. He held out his hand, and offered a sheathed blade, plus a satchel full of gold.  
  
"Trust me," the man said, "you will need this. Beware of the Black Cat. I have to take my leave."  
  
With that, he swept out of the door, without making a noise. Black Cat? What did he mean? The group had returned to their drinks and had a good time. Knowing that the next day, they would return to their trail, on the way back home. Emi and Isamu wondered, what were their parents were doing?  
  
After they had been in the bar, Emi and company were sitting by the well, watching the reeds blow in the wind. They were listening to the frogs croak, and Ryo was watching Emi intently. Ryo had forgotten all about Kimi. His eyes were set on Emi. He knew what he would have to do. Yet would he be able to do it? Isamu looked over to him, and smiled. Ryo's anger intensified. He hated that smile, the smile that brought Emi so much happiness. He wanted to take away Isamu's smile, and the rest of his life.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in their home village.  
  
Emi's mother had run a hole into the ground, pacing back and forth. A bunch of broken dishes laid across the floor. Krystal had been in tears, over the loss of her daughter. Kyle tried to comfort her, but he was equally sad. Kyle hadn't been to work in a long while, and the town was fallling apart. People were rioting in the streets. They didn't care about the town, they just wanted to have their daughter back.  
  
"You know this is all your fault," Krystal shouted, "you just had to put so much pressure on her. You were never even there for her."  
  
"And you were?" Kyle bickered, "you probably never even cared about her, you were the on never there. I had good reason, I am the mayor after all."  
  
"So what? You should at least be there for your second daughter, you seemed to just love our first," Krystal screamed, "you never even let them see each other, they don't even know, that there is another waiting for the other."  
  
"I didn't want Emi, to adopt Kimi's bad habits," Kyle said, "you remember how much of a slut, Kimi had become before she was even a teenager. I wanted better for Emi."  
  
"Then why were you never there for Emi? She had to raise herself," Krystal whimpered, "I love her as much as you do, but maybe it isn't good enough. I just want her to come home."  
  
"Me too, maybe she is coming back, maybe we should just wait, and fix the town that she will come back to."  
  
Kyle ran out the door, with his mallet, and started to beat people into submission. They all fell into line, as his anger and sadness mixed. He ordered them about the town, fixing benches, and putting out fires.  
  
"I want this place so clean, that I could eat off of the ground," Kyle shouted, "I want Emi to be happy when she comes home."  
  
Across the town,a young blacksmith, was questioning life.  
  
Isamu's father was in the bathroom, staring into a mirror. He had a turniquit on, and was picking out veins. He jabbed a needle into one, but slowly took it out. He didn't want to die, he wanted to have his son back. He placed the syringe on the sink, and walked out of the house. He watched as everyone was running back and forth, as if in preparation of a celebration. Jack ran to his shop, where his emissary was already sitting. A long silver sword, was lying on the ground, covered in silver air.  
  
"Did you give Isamu the sword I made, Sephiroth?" Jack asked.  
  
"He got it, and it seems that you were right about their new companion. His soul is stained and tainted with evil. His animal lustings towards Emi, are quite undeniable. You have forseen what will happen?"  
  
"Yes I have. I just wish Isamu will be good with a sword." Jack sighed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kimi was brooding in her chamber. She sat upon her throne, in a beautifuly elegant dress. It was made of black silk and lace. Her eyes darted back and forth, watching and waiting. Her henchmen were running back and forth, doing her bidding. She let out a heavy sigh, noticing that she was one henchman short. She twisted her hair, between her fingers. Kimi snapped her fingers, and one henchman ran forth.  
  
"Find me Ryo," Kimi beckoned, "and get me that wench."  
  
"Yes ma'am, anything for the grand Kimi," Hideki said, and turned towards the door.  
  
"Oh yeah, almost forgot" Kimi recollected, "and kill that little boy, who was with her. Bring me his head."  
  
Her lead henchman, gathered his minions and ran out the door.  
  
Kimi returned to her sad state of mind. A solitary tear, had run down her face. She wiped it away, and looked to the moon with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Oh my poor little Ryo, why won't you come home?" Kimi sighed as she was alone, "Don't you know that I love you?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isamu and Emi, hand in hand, skipped down the dirt road. Ryo was ducking under the branches, that seemed to miss the couple. Ryo watched with bitterness, as Emi clutched Isamu's side. Ryo remembered, as the moon had strode into the sky, and Emi's face was illuminated, he remembered the beauty radiating from her eyes. Her long blue hair, sweeping the ground, every strand was on fire, with the light of the moon. Ryo wanted Emi, he would do anything to get her. They would be arriving home the next day, and they would be back with the ones that still might love or hate them. What will Ryo do, when Isamu and Emi are back home, and don't need him anymore?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End Chap 6.  
  
That was the weirdest chapter, I have ever written. I started at the end, and worked backwards. I hope it makes sense. I hope everyone likes it, and if not, send me a review with a suggestion about fixing. Yes this chapter did include Sephiroth as a lackey, but for good reasons, you will find out. 


End file.
